Batman vs Superman
by cielphantomville
Summary: Si el mundo es un lugar mejor es porque nosotros así lo queremos. si todos los días sale el sol es porque nosotros así lo vemos. Nuestro universo lo construimos nosotros con cada una de nuestras acciones y decisiones. Hagamos que el futuro brille. Porque tal vez un día veamos que hoy pudimos cambiar algo para bienestar de alguien amado. Bruce Wayne. -Yaoi-
1. Declaración de Guerrabs

Contra todo pronóstico hoy he salido del closet.

Esperen, eso no era un closet, es un enorme armario.

Jajajajajaja

Lo se mal chiste. Mal chiste. Pero es que ¡Dios! Es difícil manejar las personalidades de estos dos, así que denme un buen aliciente para continuar escribiendo, en pocas palabras COMENTARIOS.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.

Posdata: Si soy nuevo por aquí, y si soy hombre.

Y no ellos no me pertenecen por mi mala suerte.

**Batman vs Superman**

**Resumen:**

_Si el mundo es un lugar mejor, es porque nosotros así lo hemos querido, si todos los días sale el sol, es porque nosotros así lo vemos._

_Nuestro universo lo construimos nosotros con cada una de nuestras acciones y decisiones. Hagamos que el futuro brille. Porque tal vez un día veamos que hoy pudimos cambiar algo para bienestar de alguien amado._

_Bruce Wayne._

**Capitulo 1 Declaración de Guerra**

La noche era fría y quieta, por la ventana se podía ver las estrellas que rodeaban a la Atalaya. Y sin embargo en el interior de aquella fortaleza una tormenta se desataba. Los gritos despertaron a los destacados personajes que presumiblemente dormían en su interior. Inquietos por aquella disputa, algunos se asomaban tímidamente para ver quiénes a horas poco apropiadas hacían tanto ruido.

Fue toda una sorpresa ver al siempre calmado Batman ser partícipe de aquella trifulca.

—Si quieres pelea, entonces la tendrás. —Esa fue la frase que dio pie a que todos contuvieran la respiración.

Pero, ¿A quién le declaraba la guerra de forma tan fría? Otra voz refutaba de manera firme. No muy seguro de lo escuchado. Y los oyentes se quedaron paralizados. Ese era Superman.

Los ojos del Caballero de la Noche se entrecerraron con desprecio. Tenía muchas cosas que reclamarle, entre ellas su tan marcado control sobre todo, o tan solo el hecho de que parecía ser siempre el centro del mundo. Y no se quedaría callado. Le increpo todo lo que pensaba y su decisión de marcharse.

El hombre de acero abrió los ojos en respuesta, lo vio darle la espalda y caminar alejándose de él. No lo soporto. Tomo la mano del caballero oscuro para retenerlo.

De un fuerte golpe lo alejo. El kriptoniano se quedo sin palabras. El Guardián de Gotham lo observaba con desprecio. Retándolo.

Luego desapareció en la plataforma de tele trasportación. Superman se volvió furioso, apretó los puños controlándose, y regreso a su habitación.

Eso fue el preludio de una batalla memorable. Porque los dos héroes más grande de la historia acaban de declararse la guerra.

En algún momento, los dos estuvieron uno contra el otro, la pelea no fue tan desigual, pues si Superman pudo ver que el hijo predilecto de Gotham City se escondía detrás de la máscara del Murciélago, muy fácilmente Batman pudo descubrir que él era Clark Ken, el periodista del Daily Planet.

Sería muy malo lo que vendría, después de haber estado tanto tiempo juntos cada uno conocía las debilidades del otro.

Wonder Woman toco un par de veces en la puerta del protector de Metrópolis sin ningún resultado. Y se preguntaba. ¿Qué fue lo que los llevo a ese desenlace? Es decir ella sabía que los dos son de verdad diferentes, tanto como sus costumbres. Uno de día y el otro de noche. Uno el sol y el otro la luna. Y si bien en un principio quedo deslumbrada por la brillantez de esos ojos tan azules como el cielo despejado en un día de verano, ahora se decantaba a más no poder por aquellos de un azul marino precioso que brillaban cual si en ellos estuvieran las estrellas del firmamento.

¡Y por Era! Que de verdad hipnotizaban. Pero dejando eso de lado y volviendo al problema principal. ¿Que era? ¡Ah! Si, el caballero oscuro acababa de abandonarlos. ¿Qué se suponía debía hacer?

Las cosas no podían estar más tensas, en el desayuno lo miraban con gran recelo. Y la verdad era que no entendía nada del comportamiento de sus compañeros. Aunque en ese momento todo fuera circunstancial, pues lo que ocupaba su mente era cierto hombre de actividades nocturnas.

Él muy a su pesar lo extrañaba a horrores. Sin embargo un reto era un reto y...

—Superman

Flash lo miraba con cara consternada. Todos los presentes lucían preocupados. Y el hombre más rápido del planeta se lo confirmo. Externando inmediatamente la incertidumbre por la pelea de ayer, después la pregunta que nunca pensó fue lanzada. "¿Por qué Batman renunciaría a la liga? Nuevamente la respuesta tuvo mucho que ver con la pelea de a noche. Rodo los ojos. Que acaso todos se habían enterado.

Suspiro. Contesto calmado. No quería levantar más especulaciones, pero sus palabras parecieron causar todo lo contrario. Sus mejillas tenían un leve tono carmesí que paso desapercibido para casi todos, a excepción de la amazona.

Les aseguro que la solución aunque lejana la encontrarían, y que él, refiriéndose a Batman; seguramente estaba en perfecta disposición de ayudarlos. Nadie se lo creyó.

Los días pasaban y Superman regreso a Metrópolis, debía comenzar con la búsqueda de Batman. Porque de él ni rastro.

Una semana después se anunciaba la presentación pública del millonario filántropo de Gotham City, por supuesto que como reportero del Daily Planet debía estar presente, además, eso le daría la oportunidad de ver y tal vez hablar con el Caballero Oscuro.

La gran inauguración del Museo de Ciencias Alternativas fue un gran evento, muchos periodistas zumbaban cerca del guapo y carismático Bruce, quien de manera cortes contestaba sus preguntas y sonreía cuando alguna cámara lo enfocaba para las fotos.

Todo un playboy, pensó Superman intentando acercarse. Cosa imposible.

La multitud que rodeaba al millonario era tal que no logro hacerse paso hasta él. Y sin mirarlo siquiera subió a la limusina dispuesta. El hombre de acero chasqueo la lengua en disgusto, ni una foto o comentario obtuvo. Sin embargo eso no era lo que le molestaba.

Espero a que la tarde callera para poder entrar a la suite de lujo del dueño de Empresas Wayne quien muy seguramente se molestaría por la intromisión, pero eso le venia importando muy poco al hombre de acero, tenían asuntos pendientes que tratar. Así que apenas vislumbro que la luz de la recamara se encendía alzo el vuelo para entrar por la terraza. La ventana se abrió silenciosa.

Lo llamo sin éxito. Intento localizar con su súper oído los latidos del corazón de ese hombre que era sinónimo de: Noche

—¡Ah! Superman.

El guardián de Metrópolis dio un salto, ese que estaba frente a él no era Bruce. El otro seguía con su alharaca, cosa que muy seguramente atraería la atención de muchos, debía salir. No espero por más y voló fuera del departamento.

Parado sobre el gran mundo que es la insignia del Daily Planet miraba asía abajo. Encontrar a Batman seria mucho más difícil de lo que había pensado, si él no quería ser encontrado, así seria. No importaba que fuera una figura pública. El Caballero Oscuro que era su alter ego no permitiría que nadie se acercara.

—Bruce. ¿Dónde estás? —dijo mientras se erguía y salía volando a revisar la ciudad, ningún avión había despegado, eso quería decir que el dueño de Empresas Wayne aun estaba en Metrópolis. Lo encontraría así tuviera que revisar toda la ciudad con sus visión de rayos x. El juego apenas está comenzando. Se dijo mentalmente.

Alfred miro a Batman quien con su traje puesto estaba por salir a su territorio. Las calles oscuras. El Murciélago de Gotham respondió sin emoción alguna.

El hecho de que Clark Kent fuera al departamento de Bruce Wayne fue algo que el mayordomo reporto con una sonrisa. Porque más que necesitar, deseaba saber los asuntos que concernían al que en algún momento fue el pequeño niño que él cuido como aun hijo. Intento que su cuestionamiento no sonara entrometido.

Su pregunta era simple. ¿De verdad era necesario todo ese circo? Sus amigos estaban inquietos, lo llamaban cada cierto tiempo esperando una respuesta por parte del Caballero Oscuro.

Pero él creía que mientras cumpliera con su trabajo todo lo demás sería marginal. Por tanto solo contestaría a los de emergencia. El mayordomo sentía que algo se le escapaba. Y ese algo tenía que ver con Superman. Bruce desvió su vista. No soportaba cuando Alfred lo escudriñaba de esa forma. Y lo único que pudo contestar fue: es complicado.

Eso fue lo último que dijo antes de salir. Aun no estaba listo para hablar de su relación con Clark, aunque no es que tuvieran una. Eran. Como decirlo. Pues algo así como amigos con derecho a rocé. Rocé que termino cuando al kriptoniano se le ocurrió ir más allá de un simple...

Que tonterías estaba pensando. Todo ese lió solo por…

La batseñal se veía en el cielo obscuro. Llamándolo con urgencia.

Muy bien, las cosas no podían estar mejor, ni siquiera podía pensar con detenimiento su situación sin que un villano se le ocurriera interrumpirlo. Ya estaba en camino. El pobre delincuente lamentaría el día en que se le ocurrió importunar a Batman en un discernimiento tan complejo como era...

Y ahí va la mula al trigo. Se dijo mentalmente, más molesto, si era posible.

En Gotham City los crímenes no faltaban, estaba más que satisfecho con haberse marchado de la gran Metrópolis apenas terminara la inauguración del museo. Nadie se esperaría que regresara en coche hasta su ciudad. Porque hasta el mismo Superman cometió el error de ir a buscarlo en su suite.

El ganaría ese tonto reto, le demostraría a ese alienígena que con o sin poderes él era Batman, el Señor de la Noche, El Caballero Oscuro, y nadie ni nada se colocaría sobre él.

Regreso a la mansión Wayne a eso de las tres de la mañana. Para ese entonces estaba seguro que Clark ya se había cansado de recorrer la ciudad del sol y se encontraba; uno molesto por no haberlo hallado, y dos muy seguro de que él no se hallaba en Metrópolis.

No sabía cuánto más tardaría el kriptonano en volar hasta Gotham.

Solo unos minutos, se dijo a sí mismo cuando la alarma contra intrusos se encendió; pero si quería ganarle al hombre de acero debía salir de ahí en el acto.

—Bruce. —Llamo. —Bruce, ya es suficiente. Sé que estas aquí, escuche todo el jaleo que armaste hace solo unos minutos en el centro. —Decía mientras caminaba hacia la gran pantalla de alta tecnología que era el módulo principal de la Batcueva.

—Señor Kent ¿a que debemos el honor de su visita? —el mayordomo de la familia Wayne lo miraba con solemne frialdad

—Alfred. Estoy buscando a Bruce, ¿tú sabes en donde puedo encontrarlo?

—No lo sé señor, hace unas horas salió de patrullaje y aun no regresa. Aunque me sorprende que haya vuelto tan rápido ya que hoy a las nueve tiene reunión con el señor Luthor.

—¿Con Lex? Y ¿qué asunto tiene que tratar con esa sabandija? —su tono aunque calmado y sereno no engañaba al sirviente

—Señor Clark, le recuerdo que el señor Wayne tiene algunos contratos con LexCorp así que...

—Ya entendí. —Le dio la espalda. Debía controlarse y no demostrar lo ofuscado que estaba, todos sus sentidos y neuronas parecían solo interesadas en una sola cosa, más bien persona, además tenía que admitirlo, no era bueno con eso de las deducciones. Y pues el hecho de saber a Bruce con Lex ya le era lo suficientemente incomodo para...

—Después de esa reunión dijo que pasaría por la escuela preparatoria de Fawcett City

—¿Por qué aria algo así? — muy a su pesar la pregunta se escucho algo desesperada.

Si su memoria no le mentía, y sabía que no era así, esa era la ciudad de cierto adolescente con hormonas desatadas que masque buscar la atención del guardián de Gotham City parecía desear tocar cierta zona del cuerpo del murciélago. No estaba ciego. Aunque muchos lo tacharan de inocente y despistado, solo lo era cuando le convenía, porque con referente a Batman notaba hasta cuando se cortaba el cabello y eso es mucho decir tomando en cuenta que siempre llevaba esa mascara. Y pues ese joven que él sabía era el Capitán Marvel no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Solo tenía que recordar el día que se conocieron, como con un solo halago por parte del Caballero Oscuro ese chico enrojeció hasta las orejas (1). Y todo el mundo lo noto. Luego cuando se suponía que dejaría a JLA por problemas de ideales le encuentra hablando por teléfono con SU murciélago. Pero el acabose fue el saber que estaba más al pendiente de Gotham que de su propia ciudad. Ahí sí que deseaba matarlo. Como se diría coloquialmente. Le estaban comiendo el paquete en sus propias narices.

—Señor Kent, Señor Kent. —Lo intento sacudirlo un poco. El hombre de acero estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no sabía de nada a su alrededor.

—¡Oh! Perdón Alfred ¿decías? —le estaba comunicando que la alerta desde el Atalaya está sonando desde hace cinco minutos. — ¡cinco minutos! Eso sí que era ser despistado. Y sin pensárselo mas salió volando de ahí, no fuera a llegar tarde. —Gracias.

—Pensé que nunca se iría. —Bruce Wayne salió de un compartimiento especialmente adaptado, revestido de plomo y sonar. — Un poco mas y me asfixio ahí, debo recordar ponerle respiradero, aunque si hiciera eso mi calor corporal sería detectado, ya pensare en lago para evitar eso… —hacía notas mentales. —Aunque ¿Alfred, quien te dio permiso de darle mi agenda a ese boy scout?

—Nadie señor, solo quería comprobar algo

—¿Comprobar qué? —su ceja levantada a lo mas Batman casi hacía reír a su mayordomo

—Nada importante, solo que el señor Clark está muy interesado en usted

Esa aseveración no se la esperaba. Y ahora debía parecer un tonto con la cara roja e intentando cubrirse con su capa. Batman cohibido, lo que hay que ver.

Alfred pensó que su señor era tan transparente en ese sentido, tanto que casi se podía aventurar a asegurar que entre los dos mejores superhéroes de la historia existía más que compañerismo.

Bruce debía marcharse a Metrópolis, le dio indicaciones de no interrumpirlo, tratar con Lex Luthor no era juego. El hombre mayor solo asintió con su siempre impoluta cara, y sin embargo debajo de eso se reía a carcajadas. Bruce Wayne estaba temblando ligeramente. Y no era debido a su junta de negocios, sino por la aseveración que él le acababa de hacer. Ya no le quedaba duda, aunque ahora la pregunta era. ¿A que estaban jugando esos dos? Y ¿por qué Batman le rehuía a Superman?

[…]

La verdad la emergencia no era para salir volando como loco de la mansión Wayne, pero por sobre todo, para dejar de lado su búsqueda, casi juraría que estuvo a punto de atraparlo. Pero ahora siendo las diez de la mañana debía estar con Luthor y no podía hacer nada.

Claro siempre estaba la gran opción de entrar sin permiso a LexCorp derribando cuanta cosa se pusiera en frente. Y eso no le ayudaría en lo más mínimo a conseguir que el murciélago le regalara una mirada. Si no es que hasta salía huyendo de ahí. Cosa bastante segura. En todo caso era mejor dejar para después eso. Lo interceptaría cuando fuera a Fawcett City.

Intento concentrarse en la columna que escribirá, no quería tener problemas con su editor. Pero cada dos párrafos terminaba borrando tres. Jajaja eso era ilógico. Tal vez, pero también lo era el hecho de que se estuviera rompiendo el cerebro intentando no pensar en que ese idiota de Lex Luthor quiere algo más que presupuesto y apoyo de Industrias Wayne.

Si, los podía ver. Seguramente Bruce llevaría puesto uno de esos trajes a medida que le quedan fabulosos, su hermoso cuerpo, con todas esa musculatura se dejaría ver coquetamente entre las telas, dibujando su figura de estatua romana. Sumándole su sexy compas al caminar. Eso le quitaría el aire a cualquiera.

Y Lex Luthor no era un santo. Sabía bien que ese pervertido podía darle a todo aquello que considerara bello y Bruce Wayne sí que lo era.

—Es perfecto. —Susurro casi en un suspiro.

Lo que sin duda ese tarado de Lex no sabía era que ese asombroso hombre es también Batman. ¡Oh! Y no es que eso lo hiciera retractarse, no, muy por el contrario si lo llegara a saber seguramente lo apresaría para no dejarlo salir jamás. Encontraría la forma de retenerlo para que nadie más osara posar sus manos o incluso su vista sobre él.

Tal vez debería considerar que eso no era tan mala idea, después de todo Batman no era muy sociable y si lo dejaba ver de vez en cuando a Alfred, a Dick, a Jason y a Tim no tenía porque poner peros.

—¡Qué diantres me dio ese murciélago! —se dijo al tiempo que pasaba la mano izquierda por su cabello.

—¡He! Smallville ¿qué te pasa? Si te ha mordido algún animal sería bueno que fueras al médico. —Lois Lane lo miraba con burla casi aguantando la risa, si bien su gesto no fue muy llamativo, ella lo conocía lo bastante como para saber que ese simple ademan ya era demostrar demasiado descontrol.

—Sí, tienes razón. —Se levanto de la silla dispuesto a marcharse. —Dile a Perry que tuve que ir al hospital por una vacuna—nuevamente volvía su calma.

Ella se exalto por ver que la situación iba muy en serio. Le propuso acompañarlo pero el rehusó de forma cortes, asegurándole que solo necesitaba descansar. Lois vio la incertidumbre que su amigo parecía tener, le ofreció su ayuda si lo que necesitaba era hablar. El se negó con una linda sonrisa que al mismo tiempo a la reportera le pareció triste. Después de todo ella no sabría cómo lidiar con un roedor tan escurridizo como lo era el murciélago.

Jimmy Olsen se había acercado preocupado por el comportamiento de su compañero y amigo preguntándose. ¿Desde cuándo Clark tenia de mascota uno de esos repugnantes seres?

Ella le hizo ver que dudaba que Clark se estuviera refiriendo a una mascota. Más bien creía que estaba tras una buena historia de Batman y no quería decirle. Se acaricio la barbilla pensativa, debería seguirlo como su sombra.

Salió a toda prisa pensando en alcanzarlo antes de que tomara un taxi o el autobús. Pero ahí no había nadie.

Clark intuyó que la periodista intentaría seguirlo aun sin su consentimiento, pero también estaba consciente de que no podía permitirle eso. Su reloj daba las tres en punto debía apresurarse si quería llegar antes que Bruce a Fawcett City.

El camino no tuvo muchos contratiempos, un incendio y dos asaltos, que no lo demoraron más de diez minutos. La escuela preparatoria de Fawcett City era sin duda la viva imagen de todas las demás, los adolecentes iban y venían con sus mochilas y útiles, platicando, riendo y charlando de sus clases sin preocupaciones. Por un momento creyó regresar a su época de instituto. Sonrió. Hacia tanto que no pensaba en eso. Movió la cabeza de forma enérgica debía concentrarse, con su supervista busco a Billy Batson. No lo encontró

Bajo rápidamente, con su pinta de reportero pregunto por el chico. Uno de sus compañeros le comunico que una limosina muy grande había pasado por él hacía solo unos minutos.

Superman chasqueo la lengua. Llegó tarde. Salió rápido y se cambio de ropa. Volando los alcanzaría más rápido. Iban en la limosina de Bruce, eso le garantizaba encontrarlo. Esos autos no eran nada discretos.

No tardo ni tres minutos en encontrarlos. Esta vez no se le escaparía.

Te gane Bruce. Se dijo sintiendo su sonrisa triunfante aflorar en su rostro.

Aterrizo justo frente al auto. El conductor bajo. Ese no era Alfred. El hombre lo miro con admiración. Superman camino hacia el auto abriendo delicadamente la puerta.

—Esto se termina aquí. Yo gane. —miro al interior, para su sorpresa estaba vacío. —Bruce… —arrastro cada una de las silabas con gran coraje. —Te voy a encontrar así sea lo último que haga. —sus ojos azules como el cielo se tornaron rojos. —¿Donde está Bruce Wayne? —su tono asustaría al mismo diablo.

El hombre negó saberlo y tembló en su lugar. Era imposible que no lo supiera. Sus ojos se entrecerraron. Era mejor que hablara.

El chofer estaba aterrado, verdad no lo sabía, le conto como lo llevo a la preparatoria, que se encontró con un joven con quien se marcho.

Volvió a preguntar de forma enérgica, debía saber en donde estaban. La respuesta fue la misma. No lo sabía y lo único que le pareció extraño fue el hecho de que el señor llevaba ropa de calle.

—¿Ropa de calle? —no lo podía creer, su Bruce tenia ropa de calle y él no estaba ahí para memorizar esa estampa. Se mordió el labio conteniendo las ganas que tenia de derrumbar unos cuantos edificios o si fuera posible al mismo Capitán Marvel.

Continuara…


	2. Desaparecido en Combate

**Capitulo 2 Desaparecido en combate **

Bruce Wayne soltó una carcajada de forma limpia. Billy lo miro y sus mejillas se ruborizaron. Ese hombre era impresionante, con o sin su máscara. Tenía unos ojos encantadores, su fina boca poseía unos labios carnosos y apetecibles. Su piel bronceada era como la misma seda y relucía más. Su cuerpo ¡Dios! Su cuerpo era una obra maestra. Una estatua finamente esculpida para el deleite y envidia de los mortales.

La voz del millonario resonó en el órgano auditivo del joven, seduciéndolo. Casi podía sentir el calor que su cuerpo producía con solo escuchar su melodiosa voz, tan viril. Batman en esos momentos solo llevaba puesto una sudadera gris perla y jeans azules marinos. Entonces ¿Como lograba verse tan seductoramente sexy? más de un transeúnte se volteaba a mirarlo. Hombres y mujeres por igual.

Billy negó con la cabeza. Y mirándolo externo que a su pensar debían extrañarle en la JLA. Es decir él es uno de los seis fundadores…

El hombre de negocios lo miro con cierta molestia. El Capitán Marvel se disculpo, al parecer ese comentario suyo lo molesto. Una mirada más suave por parte del Caballero Oscuro le hiso sentir mejor. La sonrisa de chico volvió, al igual que su seguridad para formular la pregunta que iniciaría su cita. ¿Qué te parece si te invito a comer?

Bruce acepto, aclarándole que de su cuenta corrían todos los gastos. De todas formas le prometió que ese día estaría a tu disposición para lo que se le antojara. El chico abrió los ojos y sonrió al tiempo que se colgaba de uno de sus brazos. Deseaba que fuera especial, no todos los días se cumple dieciocho años. Y era la primera vez que alguien estaba a su lado para celebra esa fecha. Además tenía que sumarle a ello que quien se encontraba a su lado era "BATMAN". Otra sonrisa por parte del millonario casi lo desmaya de la emoción.

Intento oponerse a eso de que el Guardián de Gotham se llevara todos los gastos. Pero el ganarle al murciélago en una discusión no estaba dentro de sus habilidades. Aunque no por ello se rendiría, al final se conformo con decirle que al término del día le pediré algo y no podría negarse. Bruce acepto al tiempo en que seguía su camino sin darle mucha importancia.

En ese momento lo supo, él, El Capitán Marvel amaba a Batman. Ya lo tenía todo planeado, ese sería el día en que besaría a Bruce. Le declararía su amor y serian felices por siempre. Aunque tenía un problema. Uno muy grande y poderoso. Superman. ¿Qué sentiría el kriptoniano por el millonario? Esperaba que la respuesta fuera: nada, o de lo contrario tendría que pelear, literalmente hablando, por el Señor de la Noche.

Debía saber con certeza al menos eso. Le llamo. El millonario le prestó atención. ¿Qué piensas de Superman? Lo soltó rápido antes de retractarse. Con esa simple pregunta el gran Batman se quedo sin habla.

¿Dónde demonios estaba? Se preguntaba por veinteava vez durante una hora. Si Bruce Wayne era tan famoso como diantres era que nadie gritaba eufórico ante su presencia. Se estaba desesperando. Tenía que encontrarlo. Vale, que la apuesta tenía límite de tiempo y a él solo le quedaban, cuanto mucho, cuatro días. Lo malo fue que dejo todo a la suerte y perdió mucho tiempo encerrado en la Atalaya, pensando que Batman no pasaría mas de tres días fuera de ella. Luego, después de regresar a Metrópolis, pues tenia trabajo pendiente y ninguna noticia del Caballero Oscuro; es más, sus patrullajes los hacia Nightwing.

De verdad que lo estaba poniendo de malas. Él, Superman, el hombre más fuerte del mundo se estaba quedando corto frete a Batman. Podía sentirse humillado y excitado al mismo tiempo, sin embargo ninguna de las dos opciones le dejaba alguien con quien desquitarse.

La alarma del Atalaya sonó de forma casi magistral. Y el Kriptoniano casi rezo para que esa emergencia involucrara a al Señor de la Noche.

La misión implicaba a Wonder Woman, a Kara su prima y a él mismo. Y para acabarla de amolar simplemente era en otro lugar de la galaxia, ya que la ayuda la pedía los Green Lantern´s y ni como negarla. Así que eso le tomaría por lo menos dos días. Dos días que muy seguramente Capitan Marvel aprovecharía al máximo.

No lo mataría, aunque eso no era del Boy scout de Metrópolis, pero lo que si podía hacer era… CA PAR LO.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos a más no poder, no sabía que responder. Nunca se había parado a cavilar que era lo que pensaba o sentía realmente por Superman. Es decir saciaba de cierta forma necesidades primarias que todo ser humano tenia. Y hasta donde había descubierto también Kriptonianas. Pero el meollo de todo ese dilema en el cual estaba metido, no tenía nada que ver con los sentimientos. Los cuales cabe decir el creía del todo inexistentes. Más bien, inservibles. Porque sentía lujuria. Eso era todo. Una reacción química de hormonas que destila el cuerpo llegado la etapa de reproducción, no era que él, Bruce Wayne pudiese decir que sus acciones contenían algún significado sentimental. Porque no era así.

Podía admitirlo para sí mismo que Clark besaba genial, tenía ese don de hacerte caer en sus brazos con solo un beso. De llevarte al paraíso mientras sus manos delineaban tu anatomía. Pero de ahí a estar enamorado de él distaba mucho. No. Él no estaba enamorado ni sentía nada por Superman.

Billy lo observo con algo de preocupación, el Caballero Oscuro se encontraba perdido en su mente

Salió de sus cavilaciones, recobro de inmediato la compostura, contesto a la pregunta sin vacilar. "Siento respeto". ¿eso era lo único? Se pregunto mentalmente mientras el joven junto a él lo miraba con alegría. Era bueno saberlo.

Si bien al enterarse quién era el Capitán Marvel sintió algo de pena y empatía por él, ahora lo respetaba. Billy Batson quedó huérfano siendo muy pequeño al ser asesinados sus padres. Igual que él. Fue adoptado por un hombre quien más tarde lo abandonaría, teniendo que aprender a vivir en las calles de Fawcett City, dedicándose a la delincuencia para poder subsistir y poder asistir a la escuela al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo de aquel chiquillo irresponsable nacería uno de los más grandes héroes. Billy enmendaría su vida, convirtiéndose en relator de la famosa radio "WHIZ" y ganando suficiente dinero para poder vivir mientras paga sus estudios. Ese era al joven que actualmente tenía delante de él.

Admirable. Se dijo interiormente.

El día no fue tan malo como lo creyó Bruce. Habían ido primero a comer, posteriormente y sin muchos ánimos de ello, a un parque de diversiones. Y aunque Batman estaba más que acostumbrado a las caídas de grandes alturas y los movimientos rápidos y casi simultáneos, no le hizo gracia el saberse algo fóbico a esos juegos mecánicos, sin contar el hecho de que no se pudo escapar de esa tonta atracción que lo dejo mojado hasta los huesos. Billy rio de buena gana y le prometió no contárselo a nadie. Luego una película, la cual agradeció fuera de acción y no de romance. Por último solo comieron cerca del departamento del chico una hamburguesa y listo el día se había ido como agua.

Sin duda quedar con Billy fue mucho más interesante de lo que sonaba las tontas y simplonas citas con Superman. Las cuales siempre involucraban un picnic. ¿Que no tenia creatividad? O simplemente era tan clásico que su idea de una velada romántica implicaba cargarlo, ¡Si, cargarlo! ¡A él!, mientras volaban por la playa viendo un atardecer. Su orgullo de hombre no le permita hacer semejante cosa. Que sería considerado en su rango diez de cosas cursis.

El Capitán Marvel estaba radiante de dicha. Lo notaba en sus pupilas cristalizadas y en ese leve rubor que cubría su rostro de adolecente. Así que por ese lado podía darse por satisfecho. El chico no paso su cumpleaños solo. Ciertamente el tenia a Alfred a su lado para celebrar fiestas importantes. Pero, la soledad de la mansión Wayne a veces lo engullía y atormentaba más que darle refugio. Y cuando la oscuridad no solo llena tus sentidos sino también tu corazón, es difícil no llorar, llorar en silencio conteniendo las lágrimas, porque el demostrarlas es signo de debilidad.

Bastón intento llamar su atención, el guardián de Gotham City se había quedado muy pensativo otra vez.

Ahora solo falta una cosa. Bruce se inclino hacia el joven.

Un fuerte viento estampo a los dos contra la pared. Eso no lo tenía contemplado en los planes. Y Billy acaba de perder su momento romántico con el murciélago de Gotham. Estaba furioso.

Grito "Shazam", convirtiéndose de inmediato en el gran Capitán Marvel. Se coloco delante de Bruce para resguardarlo de la gran tempestad. Estaban tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración. El estomago se le revolvió y sus mejillas se colorearon deprisa. Estaba a un palmo de besar al hermético Batman. El hombre lo miro con algo de molestia. Se separo de inmediato, ya con su transformación le sacaba por lo menos una cabeza en estatura al Guardián de Gotham. El Capitán Marvel se disculpo incomodo, esos bellos ojos le decían que podía cuidarse solo. Y tenía razón.

Salió volando rumbo al centro de Fawcett City, esa cosa parecía un huracán nivel cinco. Se aventuro dando vueltas a todo lo que podía, si lo hacía en sentido contrario seguramente lograría deshacerlo.

Un puño lo mando al pavimento.

El Señor de la Noche se encontraba a unos metros en un edificio adjunto. Saludando a Bizarro con sarcasmo. El clon mal hecho de Superman contesto con su elocuencia habitual, sonriéndole de forma perversa, asegurándoles que a él no le agradaban las ratas con alas. Como respuesta a tan inteligente comentario recibió varios bumeráns explosivos.

Bizarro se cubrió la cara, y el Caballero Oscuro aprovecho para sacar de su alcance a Capitán Marvel. Contacto a la Atalaya necesitaban refuerzos.

La respuesta fue rápida y tardarían menos en llegar. Pero las cosas no estaban como para esperar. El chico estaba desmayado y con él en brazos le era difícil maniobrar.

Green Lantern apareció como salido de nada golpeando a la copia barata del hombre de acero.

Batman parecía estar bien, por ello Hall se abstuvo de preguntar, pero su mirada lo cuestionaba por verlo en el suelo y al parecer cubriendo algo.

El Caballero de la noche descubrió el cuerpo de Billy, dándole a entender que ambos estaban en perfectas condiciones. Con un asentimiento se pusieron de acuerdo. Ellos los cubrían.

Vio caer a Black Canary y segundos después a Green Lantern. No tuvo ni que mirar atrás para saber que Bizarro le pisaba los talones. Un fuerte golpe lo mando al pavimento y como era de esperarse del Caballero Oscuro su reacción fue increíblemente rápida, cayó sobre sus pies sosteniendo con algo más de firmeza el cuerpo del adolescente.

—Mamá pedirme llevar al murciélago —dijo el clon infructuoso del hombre de acero. — Y yo llevar al murciélago.

Su falta de léxico estaba comenzando a molestar a Batman. Sin embargo no estaba para hacerla de profesor de gramática, así que lo dejaría pasar, coloco a Billy con cuidado lejos de Bizarro y salió a todo correr. Si lo buscaba a é, no podría en peligro la vida del Capitán Marvel.

La copia barata de Superman ni siquiera reparo en el cuerpo laxo del joven, y se apresuro en la captura del Señor de la Noche. Sus manotazos destruían todo a su paso, pero el guardián de Gotham era demasiado rápido para él. Fue más instinto que inteligencia. O tal vez furia, ese hombre lo estaba humillando a él, a Bizarro. Era como si un perro quisiera atrapar a un ratoncito escurridizo. Y con ese mismo razonamiento se abalanzo intentando darle con sus rayos caloríficos. Batman se resguardo. La piedra detrás de la cual estaba se calentaba rápidamente, debía hacer algo.

De su cinturón tomo una pequeña cápsula. No tenia nada mas que pudiera servirle así que debía dar en el blanco a la primera. Dio una marometa en el aire y apuntando lo mejor que pudo lanzo la cápsula. Los rayos de Bizarro impactaron contra ella y esta exploto, el Multiextintor saturo por unos momentos el espacio y el oxigeno desapareció, por una parte estaba ahogando a su atacante y por la otra la espuma lo cegaba. Eso solo le dio tiempo suficiente para cambiar de escondite, debía alejarse lo suficiente para que ese monstruo no dañara a sus colegas. Green Lantern esta llevándose a Black Canary y a Billy y pudo notar como le costaba trabajo, muy seguramente ese horroroso sujeto lo había lastimado de gravedad. Nadie mas de la liga estaba capacitado para hacerle frente.

Una flecha verde paso cortando el aire, silbando en dirección a Bizarro. Este solo dio un alarido de dolor cuando la flecha impacto en su costado. Batman no necesito ver de quien se trataba. La caballería por fin llegaba. Eso no lo detendría por mucho a si que el Robin Hood moderno hizo una seña con la mano para retirarse.

No podía hacer mucho, si su objetivo era Batman, debían sacarlo del área urbana

Sin duda las flechas usadas eran las que el mismo murciélago hizo de kriptonita azul. Y al parecer acertó al usuario de aquella arma.

Los dos corrieron como alma que lleva el diablo. Bizarro estaba intentando sacarse la flecha, cosa que no tardaría en conseguir.

El razonamiento del villano fue "Mamá de Bizarro quiere al murciélago. Y Bizarro le llevara al murciélago". Ese solo pensamiento le infundió valor para arrancar de un solo jalón la flecha. Gruño del dolor lanzando lejos el mineral.

El arquero verde perdió el suelo en algún instante, y se preguntaba ¿cuándo había aprendido a volar? Aunque estaba seguro que eso era del todo imposible. Y así era, Bizarro lo sostenía por los brazos amenazando con soltarlo.

El Caballero Oscuro le apuntaba a la cabeza, mientras le ordenaba bajarlo inmediatamente.

Bizarro rio los juguetes que le pudieran lanzar solo le hacían cosquillas.

Aunque bien valía la pena probar, disparo.

El villano soltó a Flecha verde, Batman no perdió tiempo, lo cogió en el aire. Olli no retuvo su pregunta al ver como el deforme Superman impactaba no muy lejos de donde ellos aterrizaron.

"¿Con que lo atacaste?"

Batman no tuvo tiempo de contestar, el gigante se estaba levantando de nuevo. "Que no se muere con nada". Pensó Flecha Verde.

Bizarro es tan resistente como el mismo Superman.

Esa información llego de labios del Caballero Oscuro. Y en opinión del rubio arquero, no eran buenas noticias. Se coloco a la defensiva.

Bizarro estaba golpeado pero se sostenía bastante bien, y de hecho cualquiera diría que no había sido atacado. Atrapo la flecha del Robín Hood, destrozándola. Caminaba de forma solemne, sin retirara la vista de Batman. Llegando a su altura golpeo a Olli dejándolo inconsciente, tomo de un brazo al murciélago de Gotham al tiempo que era succionado por un portal.

.

.

[…]

.

.

Clark Kent entro por la puerta principal de Atalaya, estaba cansado e irritado. La ayuda que tan enérgicamente habían pedido los Green Lantern era para ayudar a desalojar un planeta. Si, un planeta entero. Si bien el resultado fue bueno, a ellos les había tocado hacer la parte menos glamorosa. Cargar. La asociación de la Green Lantern dispuso todos sus elementos para el traslado de los individuos, mientras Kara, Diana y él tenían que lidiar con los millones de paquetes de diferentes índoles; porque eran desde monumentos, no muy grandes, hasta animales, los cuales por cierto no eran muy limpios; que se debían llevar al nuevo hogar de aquella raza. No se quejaba. Estaba para ayudar, pero el hecho de que lo hubieran considerado un botones no le hacia gracia.

Pero dejando de lado todo eso, estaba de vuelta en casa y podría tomarse unos días libres, invitaría a Bruce a un día de campo y...

¡Ah! Ya se le había olvidado que estaba peleado con Batman. Bueno, tanto como pelear pues no. Era mas una competencia para ver quien hacia valer su voluntad, y es que tanto él como el Caballero de la Noche sentían una necesidad imperiosa de saber qué lugar ocupaban en esa "RELACION" que según Clark llevaban, pero que Bruce se negaba a admitir, es decir, si dejas que alguien este contigo en situaciones como…bien, solo digamos comprometedoras. Pues es obvio que tienen un noviazgo. Tal vez no con todas las letras de la palabra, pero igual y lo tenían. O eso pensó el Kriptoniano, porque de hablar con las cartas sobre la mesa, lo único que sacaron en claro era que ninguno quería estar por debajo. Y ahí se desato el infierno. Estaban bien cuando solo tenían roces ocasionales, nada formal. Pero la verdad era que el hecho de solo toquetear un poco del murciélago de Gotham ya se le hacía más bien poco. Necesitaba sentirlo de todo a todo para poder remotamente satisfacerse. Y recalcaba, vagamente, porque lo que él deseaba de ese hombre era...

Kara lo interrogo a su primera oportunidad y aunque la pregunta sonó algo tonta, el: "¿estás bien?" No era algo aplicable al hombre del acero, pero al parecer no era la única, también se veía la interrogante en los ojos de Diana.

Clark solo dijo. Si. Para luego intentar argumentar algo más, sin embargo Wonder Woman se le adelanto. Ella deseaba entenderlos, a los dos, y estaba casi segura que el problema era. Bruce. Y acertó, la sola mención del nombre le hizo dar un leve brinco en su lugar. Él solo asintió algo tímido.

No se había atrevido a cuestionarlo directamente, y viendo la oportunidad no la desperdiciaría, seguramente toda la Atalaya se hacia la misma pregunta. ¿Por qué pelearon realmente? La amazona tenía un tono de total incertidumbre y Superchica la apoyaba, es decir nadie se creyó ese discurso improvisado de la cafetería.

El hombre de acero estaba por explicarse. La voz a su espalda lo detuvo, se escuchaba muy alterada.

Estrella, daba gracias de que hubiera regresado al tiempo en que lo jalaba de forma insistente de su capa para que la siguiera, debía enterarse de lo sucedido.

El Atalaya era un caos total, todos corrían de un lado para otro. John, el extraterrestre y Destino parecían muy concentrados en conectarse psíquicamente, Green Lantern se encargaba de coordinar las misiones, Chica Halcón y Flash no parecían darse abasto con las emergencias de nivel omega que les salían al paso. Y los demás, pues acataban ordenes. Yendo y viniendo a donde les necesitaran, porque parecía que todos los supervillanos se pusieron de acuerdo para atacar en esos días.

¿Pero qué está pasando aquí? Esa era la mueca que Kara y Diana tenía dibujada en el rostro.

—Han secuestrado a Batman. — Declaro Estrella

Por un momento el tiempo se detuvo, luego un potente grito paró todo el movimiento y silencio a la Atalaya completa. Superman estaba luchado para controlarse. Sus ojos azules se volvieron rojo vivo.

El decir que parecía fiera enjaulada era poco. Superman se encontraba fuera de la enfermería, impaciente por ver a los que estuvieron involucrados en aquella pelea en que secuestraron a Bruce. Aunque su furia estaba dirigida más específicamente a cierto adolescente al cual solo le estaban haciendo un chequeo.

Apenas lo vio salir le sujetó del brazo llevándolo; más bien arrastrándolo; a la sala de juntas privada. Debía saber de primera mano cómo sucedieron los hechos y aunque le pesara era Capitán Marvel quien estaba en ese momento con Batman. Su corazón bombeaba y su cabeza parecía a punto de explotar por la tensión que estaba soportando. Sin embargo cuando hizo la primera pregunta sonó tan neutral que él mismo se sorprendió.

El interrogatorio del héroe de Metrópolis estaba fuera de lugar. Él muy a su pesar se había desmayado y no sabía mucho de lo acontecido, por eso contesto con tono déspota, a la defensiva. Ya se sentía lo suficientemente mal como para que se lo restregaran en la cara. Además bien pudo preguntarle a Green Lantern o en todo caso a Green Arrow, quien fue el último en verlo. ¿No?

Y su forma de pararse y de hablar lo estaban molestando. ¿Ese hombre se creía dios? O, ¿Qué?

Superman se froto la sien, estaba llegando a su límite. No tenía humor para jugar con ese adolecente. Capitán Marvel logro ver entre esa coraza de autodominio su intención, seguramente si pudiera ya tendría la mano de ese sujeto en el cuello.

¡Ah! ¿Pero se supone que yo si esté de humor para sus desplantes sicóticos? Pensó, eso seria provocarlo adrede, po tanto se contuvo, en su lugar dejaría algunas cosas en claro, estaban a solas y era el momento perfecto para saber lo que el líder de JLA sentía por el murciélago. Billy le regalo una sonrisa altanera antes de comenzar a indagar. Sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, ¡pero al diablo! Antes ese hombre fue su gran héroe, un ejemplo a seguir, ahora solo podía verlo como un pavo real al cual le gustaba que lo idolatrara, que el mundo este a sus pies.

Clark entrecerró sus ojos como queriendo descifrar aquello que el Capitán Marvel estaba por decir. Y esa sonrisa suya lo estaba poniendo de peor humor si era posible.

¡El amor! Canturreo el chico sin inmutarse siquiera ante esa mirada irritada y colocando bastante teatralidad.

Superman no entendía a que venía esa frase. Luego la pregunta que llego a sus oídos lo descoloco.

¿Tú lo amas, no Superman?

Las palabras denotaban seguridad, más que preguntar lo estaba afirmando. El héroe de Metrópolis dio unos pasos a atrás. Se suponía que nadie además de ellos sabía de su relación.

Sin duda es un tonto ingenuo, se dijo Billy sonriendo con desprecio, acababa de confirmar sus sospechas, y se lo hizo saber.

El Kriptoniano estaba comenzando a ver que el chico no era un santo. Y era verdad. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía saberlo? Nadie además de ellos sabía de su relación.

Billy no era tonto, había notado como lo miraba y le molesta que alguien que se cree superior solo por sus poderes intentara adueñarse de Bruce. Él era autentico, no necesita habilidades especiales, se basta por sí mismo y…

Tú también lo amas. Aseguro el kriptoniano con ira porque no se equivoco al leer las intenciones de Bastón.

Sí, respondió tajante y firme, lo quería para él, le trataría como se lo merece y curaría todas sus heridas increpo en su cara sin amilanarse, luego se quedo callado un momento. Eran iguales, en muchos sentidos, su semblante era firme porque creía poder llenar ese gran vacío y sufrimiento que oculta a todos, sin duda él era el indicado.

¿Qué le hacía pensar eso? Cuestiono Superman, si cuando tuvo la oportunidad de demostrar que podía protegerlo fallo miserablemente, le restregó sin remordimiento.

Tenía razón en eso pero no se necesitaba ser el gran héroe para llenar las expectativas de Bruce, él no es están superficial. Lo estaba desafiando y muy seguramente pagaría por ello. Pero si no pudo defender a Batman por lo menos no dejaría que nadie pisoteara sus sentimientos por el murciélago. Además bien podía regresarle el golpe con guante blanco. Por mórbida venganza le contaría sobre la pregunta que le hiciera a Bruce.

La respiración de Superman se detuvo un instante. Lo podía ver estaba ansioso. Luego le dio la respuesta que parecia ser la tabla de salvamento de un naufrago a punto de ahogarse. Respeto.

El hombre de acero apretó los puños. ¡Mentira! Exclamo sonado tan neutro como cuando das la hora.

Estaba ciego no quería ver que ya lo había perdido. Billy sonrió con amargura. Bruce era mucho para ese sujeto. Y la verdad no era para tanto pues si la cuestión eran los súper poderes, él también los poseía, aunque los suyos provenían de la magia. Se lo aclaro, para adjuntar después que si Bruce lo aceptara los despreciaría con tal de ver en ese rostro un dejo de felicidad.

Los dos se miraron, uno con la clara idea de que él hombre de acero estaba muy sorprendió; lo notaba en sus ojos; y él otro con la certeza de que ese niño no conocía de nada a Bruce. Lo que proponía era una utopía.

Superman bajo los ojos, si bien estaba seguro que todo lo dicho por ese joven era una muestra real de su afecto y sus palabras se las creía del todo, también lo estaba que no podría ser jamás. Y sin embargo se sentía inferior a ese chiquillo que con tan pocos años encima, lleno de ilusiones e inocencia intentaba con todo su empeño llegar con sinceridad hasta el corazón más frio de la tierra. Él era el hombre de acero, y sin embargo ese jovencito tenía más convicción en poder cambiar a Batman que la que él tenía en volver a robarle un solo beso.

Levanto la vista, listo para decir cualquier cosa y no quedar como un tonto frente al Capitán Marvel.

Un estruendo sacudió la Atalaya entera. Las alarmas comenzaron a zumbar, las luces se encendían y apagaban intermitentemente. Los dos superhéroes salieron al pasillo. Los empleados de la torre estaban siendo desalojados. Sin pensarlo, Billy dijo la palabra mágica que libera su poder. Ahora listo para la batalla, volaron hacia el centro de control.

Entraron al mismo tiempo. Ambos con la mirada fría. Sus cuestiones personales podían quedara para después. Primero debían enterarse de ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Superman se acerco al panel de control.

Otra sacudida los mando al suelo. La princesa amazona salió volando por uno de los angares, Kara la seguía al igual que Hal. El kriptoniano no perdió tiempo en alcanzarlos.

Capitán Marvel miraba la pantalla extrañándose de ver las detonaciones, pero no al que los ataca.

Un jovencito más o menos de dieciséis años entro a la sala, asegurándoles que el intruso no estaba ahí. Se acomodo en el panel, coloco las cámaras interiores para que estas apuntaran a las esquinas. Explicaba al tiempo que tecleaba sobre el gran tablero. Y buala. Podían ver al inoportuno. En una de las pantallas secundarias se observaba movimiento, aunque por la velocidad no lograba captarse bien de quien se trataba.

Continuara…

El segundo capítulo y solo tengo un comentario, que tristeza. Pero no me daré por vencido y pues así sea por esta linda personita terminare el fic.

ATTE: Ciel Phantom


End file.
